As mobile telephones have become more converged, people are becoming used to using a converged mobile telephone in place of a typical computer system, such as a desktop personal computer, laptop, etc. (generally termed hereinafter, “PC”). However, a problem exists in that users that interact with data on one device, such as the PC, may have a desire to access the same data on the mobile telephone. Further, users are exposed to lots of content, such as when interacting with a web browser, yet no simple system is available that organizes the content and provides for a simplified subsequent interaction with the content on either of the devices. Further, oftentimes, content that is presented in one application, may be desired to be interacted with in another application.
A typical solution for enabling interaction with content on two or more devices is provided by a synchronization application that operates between content stored on the PC and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Synchronization provides for two copies of the data, one copy that is stored on the PC and the other copy that is stored on the PDA. In a case where content is altered on one of the devices, the content is updated on the other of the devices during a subsequent synchronization. This system facilitates having the content available on either of the devices, however does nothing to suitably organize the content on the devices. Generally, the content is added to a given application on one of the devices, such as a phone book application. After synchronization, the content is available in a corresponding phone book application on the other device. The organization of the content is determined by how the content is organized on the device that contains the content prior to synchronization. For example, the iPhone™ by Apple Computer, Inc. allows for transfers of content between a desktop iTunes™ application and the corresponding iTunes application on the iPhone. This system solves the problem of having access to content on each of the devices but provides no help in the organization of content and does not provide for one or more further actions related to the content. Other applications may similarly utilize an Internet connection for synchronization and/or a transfer of content to the mobile telephone.
Another solution provided by U.S. Patent Publication No. US20050198353 to Zmrzli, incorporated herein as if set out in its entirety, shows a method for enabling wireless communications that includes detecting one or more user actions when the user is browsing a web page. In operation, the system may enable selection of one or more content items from the web page based on user interaction with the web page. While the content items may be formatted for and sent to a specific end device, such as a mobile telephone, further actions are not associated with the content items. Internet based solutions provide for selected content to be identified and sent to a Internet based server for access on a PC and mobile telephone, but does not provide for the content to be sent to the mobile telephone and does not provide for actions associated with the content to be sent to the mobile phone.
None of these prior systems provides a system, method, user interface and device to identify and transfer to a wireless device actionable items based on user selected content.